Relief
by uad
Summary: AU. Book based. No Champmathieu and Fantine lives. "They had got everything that Monsieur Madeleine promised them. A small house and a garden. The mayor came over often and helped them work it. Cosette, like all the other children, was drawn to him. "But I'm his favorite," Cosette said."


AU. Javert never tells Valjean about Champmathieu, and Fantine recovers.

"Why don't we give Fantine and Cosette a moment alone?" Monsieur Madeleine said. He and the sisters left the room.

Cosette slowly came closer. She didn't seem wary, just confused as to what to do. She stared down at Fantine.

"Are you very ill?" Cosette asked.

Fantine coughed. "A bit. But I'll be better now, I'm sure of it."

They had got everything that Monsieur Madeleine promised them. A small house and a garden. The mayor came over often and helped them work it. Cosette, like all the other children, was drawn to him.

"But I'm his favorite," Cosette said.

"Father Madeleine loves all children equally Cosette," Fantine said, hoping the mayor wouldn't disapprove. But she saw him smile.

*  
"Do you mind if I ask . . . about your teeth?" the man had asked.

There had been no malice in his tone. "My teeth?" Fantine said. That was all she said, but he quickly replied, "please don't mistake me. I've seen you coming and going. And I thought to myself, 'that woman must be a brave one.' And I wondered what happened."

Fantine smiled. "You must have thought how brave to bear being ugly. I hardly think about it."

"I am not exactly a beauty myself," the man said. Fantine looked him over. It was true, he was quite homely. "Not that I ever thought you ugly, far from it."

Fantine told herself to stay away from cheap flattery.

*  
It didn't work. He worked in the men's section of the factory, she saw him often at the mayor's house. After they became engaged her fiance teased the mayor about adding "matchmaker" to his list of achievements. Fantine could have sworn the mayor blushed.

She gave birth to a son. Her husband was thrilled. He cared for Cosette very well but his natural child, and a son at that, not unusually took up more of his interest. Fantine didn't begrudge him that. Neither did Cosette.

"I like him well enough," she overheard Cosette confiding to the mayor. "But I like you more." Fantine saw him turn his face away for a brief moment, his eyes shining.

"We would like to name him in honor of you," Fantine told him.

The mayor paused. "Would you name him something else for me?"

"Whatever you'd like," responded Fantine. "As long as it is because you like the name and not because of false modestly."

"No, it means something to me. Jean. He was . . . "

"A family member?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Father Madeleine, I would like you to know that nothing could change the love I feel for you," Fantine stated.

The mayor looked confused. She figured he was probably startled by what she had said but was telling himself it was impolite to question a declaration of love.

"I tell you this," Fantine explained, "because sometimes you look so sad. And sometimes I wonder . . . if you confided whatever it was to me it would make you feel happier."

The mayor touched her shoulder. "There's nothing. But thank you." He looked touched.

"What's that?" Fantine asked Cosette.

"What does it look like mother, it's a letter," said Cosette.

"Yes, but from who?"

Cosette hesitated.

"Don't lie to your mother Cosette."

Cosette jumped. The mayor was hidden away in a corner of the garden, reading a book.

"From the young man, Marius, that we met in Paris."

"You gave him our address?" Fantine asked.

"You said you liked him," Cosette said. "We are just writing mother, that is all." She left the garden, clutching her letter.

Cosette's young man came to Montreuil. Eventually Fantine took him to meet the mayor. After Marius and Cosette left the room (Fantine keeping an eye on them in the garden through the window) there was several minutes of silence. It wasn't unusual. The mayor was not a talkative person, and while Fantine enjoyed conversation, she enjoyed silences as well.

But after the silence the mayor said, "rather a strange young fellow, isn't he?" Fantine thought it was the closest she had ever heard the mayor come to criticizing someone.

"I think he is sweet," said Fantine.

"Hmm," said the mayor.

*  
Fantine held Father Madeleine's hand. Cosette held the other. He was lying in bed.

"Cosette, I'd like you to leave us," Fantine said.

"Mother!" Cosette protested. "I can stay, I won't make a fuss!"

"That is not it," Fantine said. "I would like to speak with Father Madeleine alone. You can come back after I have finished."

"Don't take too long," Cosette said, reluctantly starting to move. She pressed the mayor's hand against her cheek and then kissed it. "Father!"

It was the first time Fantine had heard Cosette call him simply "father", although she suspected it was not the first time Cosette had said it.

"Dearest Cosette," he said quietly. Cosette left the room.

"I hope it's nothing too serious," the mayor said lightly.

"Father Madeleine, please tell me what you've kept to yourself all these years," Fantine asked. She would have liked to call him just "father" as Cosette did, but she couldn't quite bring herself to do it.

The mayor shook his head slightly. "What does it matter now?"

"It matters to you," Fantine said. "It matters to me. It will make you feel better. I will never tell a soul, I swear to you."

"Feel better?" the mayor repeated. "I am the happiest of men."

"You know all my sins," said Fantine. "You were the first person who made me feel forgiven. I felt a relief. I can never express how much it meant to me."

He met her eyes. "You won't tell Cosette?"

"Never."

He closed his eyes. Fantine was afraid it was too late. But he started to speak. "My true name is Jean Valjean. I served 19 years in the galleys for stealing a loaf of bread and for trying to escape 4 times." He turned his head and looked towards his mantle, on which his two silver candlesticks stood. "I stole from a man who gave me food and shelter. In return he gave me what I stole and those two silver candlesticks. If you have anyone to thank it is him for being kind to me. I have been breaking parole ever since."

He paused. "You're right, I do feel a relief. I'm glad you know."

"I don't know what I would have become if I had never met you, Father Madeleine!" Fantine said. She tried to keep the emotion our of her voice.

"And I ask the same thing about myself, if I had not met you and Cosette," he replied faintly. But she never heard him, and he never said anything more. She called Cosette back in, and they knelt side by side.


End file.
